Two Is Company, Three's a Fantasy
by pillar-of-salt
Summary: Elizabeth has a proposition. (Warning for threesomes)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, friends! Oh dear; this is a gutsy move for me. I posted the first half of this chapter to Tumblr several days ago to generally positive and encouraging feedback, and as it's been a niggling idea I've had for quite some time, I've finally decided to have it out. Warnings for smut here, with future warnings for heavy (!) smut to follow.

This chapter is E/H only, but expect E/H/N (yes, like _that_) in a later part. If threesomes are not your thing, no worries - just give this fic a pass. But if you're down, I would love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

"I talked to Nadine on the phone today," Elizabeth tells her husband. She's underneath him and naked, but the multitasking is a chronic habit that she never can quite break. Henry, luckily, is used to it.

"Oh yeah?" he puffs. Elizabeth tilts her hips up, and he rocks into her again. "How is she?"

"Loving California and her new grandbaby. She's coming back to DC next month to visit."

"That's nice."

"We should invite her over for dinner."

"Sure, babe. Maybe we could talk about it later—"

"I miss her," Elizabeth sighs. Henry reaches down between them and swipes a finger over her clit, making her squeal.

"Come on, babe, focus."

"I am, I am," she insists breathlessly. "I'm focused on you and I'm focused on — _oh_ — Nadine, and—"

"Just me. Focus on _just_ me."

Elizabeth grins, even as she wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes her inner muscles. "Jealous?"

"Do I need to be?" he says teasingly. He dips his head down and pulls her left nipple into his mouth, runs his tongue over it until she moans.

"Maybe," she gasps. "God, don't stop that."

His voice is muffled around her breast. "Isn't it a little weird to be talking about her while we're…?" He trailed off.

"What, not doing it for you?"

"Not really, no."

"You don't find her attractive?"

"Of course I do," he says easily. Elizabeth is secure enough that he knows he can say it without repercussions. In between breaths, he continues, "But I'm... a little preoccupied with... other things right now." He kisses her deeply and rocks into her again, a slow and steady rhythm that has them both aching.

"I think she's attractive, too. Would you… _God…_ Would you fuck her?" The words come out in a delirious rush. He's almost surprised by her question, but they're both half out of their minds and horny and _anything_ could come out of Elizabeth's mouth when she's like this.

Before he can think of the correct response she puts her lips to his ear and amends her question in a whisper. "Would you fuck her _with_ me?"

Now that… That does something to him. And Elizabeth can tell.

She keeps going, eager to press her advantage and excited by her own suggestion. "You know her, Henry," she murmurs into his ear. "_We_ know her. She's always so… so…" She searches for the right word. "Prim? Put together. Wouldn't you want to unravel that? See what she's like when _we_ take her apart?" She pulses around him with a new little rush of wetness.

"This is turning you on," Henry says with wonder. He punctuates his revelation with a hard thrust. "You _want_ to watch me fuck another woman."

"No," she breathes, " I want us to do it together."

"Jesus." He pulls one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusts deep, causing Elizabeth to arch her back and moan. "How do you think she likes it, baby?"

"D-don't stop," Elizabeth gasps, too preoccupied to answer his question. She runs her nails down his naked back.

"How do you think she likes to be fucked?"

"Just like this; I bet she likes — _fuck_," she moans. Henry tilts her hips, changing the angle. "I bet she likes it hard," she finishes on a gasp.

"Like you?" He licks his thumb and reaches between them to rub her clit.

"Mmh, Henry—"

"Do you think she'd be as _loud_ as you?"

"Henry, please—"

"Do you think she screams when she comes the way you do?"

"Fuck," she whimpers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Come for me, baby."

Elizabeth throws her head back and arches underneath him, orgasming with a strangled cry and Henry right on her heels.

He buries his face in her neck. "Oh my God," he groans into sweat-slicked skin. She buries a hand in his hair. They stay in this embrace for a long moment, panting against each other, as they come down from their shared high.

"Henry," Elizabeth says in a funny voice. "What did we just come to?"

/

_Three days later._

"We need to talk about this, don't we?"

"Hm?"

"Henry."

Henry looks up from his laptop. "Talk about what?"

"You know." Elizabeth crawls onto the bed next to him. "The other night."

He closes the lid of his laptop and turns to look at her. "You mean," he says, sounding mildly amused, "the part where you want us to have a threesome with your former chief of staff?"

She colors slightly. "Yeah, that." Her face twists. "That's weird, isn't it? I shouldn't be thinking about her like that."

"It's natural to find other people attractive."

"This was a_ little more_ than… than just attraction. Don't you think?" She worries her bottom lip with her teeth. "It doesn't bother you?"

"It only bothers me that it bothers you." He leans over to her side of the bed and hooks an arm around her waist to drag her closer. "Besides, I'd be crazy not to want to see my wife go down on another woman," he teases. "What red-blooded man would say no to that?"

That makes her laugh, and somewhat appeases her. "What if I let her down?" Elizabeth asks. Matter-of-factly, she adds, "I've never eaten pussy in my life, you know."

Henry chuckles and says, "I'll teach you," and kisses the side of her neck.

She grins, liking where this conversation could be headed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're a quick study. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." He kisses her neck again. "But a good place to start would be, do to her what feels good for you." Another kiss.

Elizabeth tilts her head back to give him better access. "And if that doesn't work?"

"If that doesn't work," he says, kissing her again, "well, I've never known Nadine not to speak up about what she wants." He smiles against her neck. "I'm sure she'd tell you."

Elizabeth turns to capture his mouth with hers and kisses him deeply. "But you'll show me how?" she murmurs.

"I'll show you right now." Henry shifts her so that she's flat on her back, and then starts peeling her pants and underwear down and off her long legs. "First lesson," he says in a husky voice, slinging one of her legs over his shoulder, "work her up to it." He turns his head and kisses the inside of her knee. He works his way up her thigh, finally pressing a hard, sucking kiss to the hollow where her inner thigh meets her pelvis. Elizabeth squirms and gasps. "Tease her a little," he says. He flicks his tongue out over the same spot, where she's sensitive, and then runs his teeth lightly over her skin.

"Henry…"

His breath is hot against her skin and so tantalizingly close to where she wants it most. And then he moves to her other leg.

"_Henry_," she groans.

He murmurs, "You want her to be _aching_ for you." He drags his tongue slowly up her thigh. "You want her to be close to _begging_ for you." He uses his hands to push her knees wide apart. "And then, and only then…" He blows a thin stream of air over her, making her hips tremble.

"Henry!" Elizabeth exclaims, thrusting her hips toward him.

He immediately pins her hips down with his hands. "And hold her down while you do it. She'll knock your teeth out doing something like that," he quips.

"Henry, I swear to God, I'll — oh, _fuck_." She throws her head back as he runs his tongue along the length of her slit.

"Don't feel like you have to do something fancy," he murmurs. "Stick to the basics..." He spreads her open with his fingers and licks her again with the flat of his tongue. "...and just see what she likes. _You_," he continues, "like this—" he wraps his lips around her clit and applies suction while stroking his tongue over the hard nub, over and over again, until Elizabeth cries out. "And she might, too."

"Ok-kay," Elizabeth says in a shaky voice. "I'll try that."

"And then maybe you could fuck her with your fingers while you suck her off because this—" Henry slides two fingers inside of her, rocks them in and out until Elizabeth is moaning. Then he leans down and pulls her clit into his mouth again. "This," he says again, against slick flesh, "is a surefire way to get you off."

"Please don't stop," she pants, reaching down to bury her fingers in his hair. "That's perfect."

He moans and redoubles his efforts. Her back arches, and she's frozen in place for an endless moment before he pushes her over the edge.

"_Ohh_," she cries, twisting against his fingers and tongue. Henry continues to fuck her slowly with his fingers as her body trembles through her orgasm.

"That's it, baby," he murmurs. "God, you're beautiful."

She rolls her head to the side, looking down at him. "Is that what you'd like to see me do to her?"

"Fuck, yes."

"And the other way around too?"

"That might make me jealous," he admits.

"You could teach her to eat me out just like that."

"No," he says firmly. "No one else gets to eat your pussy like that but me." For good measure, he laps at her again.

Elizabeth bites her lip. "Yes sir," she whispers. "Come here." She urges him up and then pushes him onto his back. She helps him take off his pants and boxers before swinging one leg over his hip, straddling him comfortably, and taking his cock in her hand. She strokes him to full mast, and then lowers herself onto him. It makes them both groan.

She fucks him slowly, leaning down to be as close to him as possible, exchanging air between kisses and parted lips. "So," she exhales, a playful smile beginning to quirk the edges of her mouth. "Should we invite her over for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No smut in this chapter, but it's coming (no pun intended).

* * *

_One month later._

"Nadine is in town."

"That's this week? I'm glad she got in safe."

"I'd like to invite her over dinner on Saturday, if that works for you. The kids all said they have their own plans, so."

Henry pokes his head out from the bathroom, winding dental floss between his hands. "Okay," he says slowly, "I can do that. But, babe, you weren't thinking…?"

She looks at him and shrugs. "I… I don't know," she says honestly.

"Because it was just _our_ little fantasy. We shouldn't make this her problem, in, you know, real life."

"I just thought maybe we could play it by ear," she demurs.

"Elizabeth," he says warningly.

"She might be into it!" she protests. "You don't know."

"I highly doubt she would be into us putting her on the spot like that; ambushing her in our own home."

"She might not see it that way."

"Babe, please."

"Play it by ear," she repeats. "Please?"

Henry stares at her for a long time. "Fine," he says, "but just so you know, I don't think my answer will change." He retreats back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

"You'll cook?" she asks. Because she certainly shouldn't be the one to do it.

"I'll cook," he confirms.

/

Elizabeth is skittish over dinner. Henry doesn't seem to have the same problem.

In fact, he doesn't seem to be thinking about their conversation _at all,_ when it's all Elizabeth can think about. He is having no issue acting like a normal human being around Nadine, and the best Elizabeth can say for herself is that she is making an admirable effort.

But every time she looks in Nadine's direction, it makes Nadine's stomach flip and Nadine can't quite figure out why. She'd managed to do a perfectly fine job working for the other woman for three years without getting distracted like this.

It's just that… Well. Elizabeth looking at her like she's the meal on the table. Elizabeth looks _hungry_. Nadine has to be imagining it. Right? Because Elizabeth is staring at her in the way that Nadine has only ever seen the other woman stare at her husband.

Nadine takes a healthy gulp of her wine and tries not to be too preoccupied by it. Tries not to get too hot under the collar over it.

After dinner, Elizabeth moves them all over to the couch for a nightcap, grabbing the decanter of scotch on the way. She keeps shooting Henry meaningful looks, but he doesn't seem to be catching on. He's deep in conversation with Nadine and appears not to see or feel Elizabeth practically burning holes into his skull with her eyes.

Finally, Elizabeth just interrupts him. She can't keep beating around this bush. "Henry, can I see you in the kitchen? Sorry," she adds, to Nadine. "I just need to talk to him about... We'll just be right back."

She's feeling antsy and it shows. Henry follows her into the kitchen, standing on the opposite side of the island, and says, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We should ask her to stay," she blurts.

He doesn't seem to understand.

"Stay the night," Elizabeth continues. "For sex. Like we talked about"

He looks at her as if she's grown a second head. "Are you crazy?" he says in a hushed voice. "I thought we said—"

"We said we'd play it by ear!"

"_You_ said we'd play it by ear; I protested it!"

"I like our odds, I think."

"This is insane," he insists. "We can't just..."

"We _can_," Elizabeth says. "We're still fun! We're still spontaneous! We can do this."

Henry frowns. "Is this still about the fact that we don't see our friends and you might be boring?"

"_We_ might be boring," Elizabeth corrects in a hiss. "But this… this is completely not about that! Why can't we just be adventurous for the sake of being adventurous? And I am _not_ boring, by the way," she adds. "As evidenced by—"

"As evidenced by the fact that you want us to have a threesome with your former employee," Henry finishes.

"Look, the worst that can happen is that she'll say no, but she might say yes. I think she'll say yes."

"The worst she can do," Henry says pointedly, "is be offended and never speak to us again. Are you willing to potentially ruin your friendship over this?"

"Offended?!" Elizabeth exclaims in disbelief. Henry has to shush her. Quieter, she continues, "Offended by an opportunity to _fuck you_? Henry. Please. The mere _suggestion_ will probably have her wet in her panties faster than you could say—"

But before she can complete that lewd thought she's interrupted by Nadine wandering into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Nadine asks.

"Um!" Eilzabeth says, high pitched.

"Nope," Henry answers at the same time. He hardly breaks eye contact with Elizabeth to acknowledge their guest. The thing is, there's a devious glint in Elizabeth's eye, and Henry… Henry is weak. He doesn't know how to deny Elizabeth anything, much less something he wants too. Why is he trying to discourage this?

Elizabeth looks at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. _You know you want this too, _her expression says. And in the lengthening silence, he finally nods his assent. _Yes!_

Nadine clears her throat. "Well it's getting late," she offers, picking up on the tension in the room. "I should go—"

"No!" Elizabeth says. "I— I mean…" She looks at Nadine doubtfully, hesitating. "I just don't want what I'm about to say to… make things weird between us."

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me?" Nadine suggests gently.

Elizabeth glances over at Henry for support, but he merely shrugs.

"Whatever you want, babe," he says. "Whatever _she_ wants."

_Come on, McCord, buck up. _

Elizabeth walks over to Nadine and gently reaches for her hand. She pulls the other woman in, closer to her, closer to Henry. "You're allowed to say no," she starts.

"Elizabeth, just ask me."

"Will you stay the night?" She bites her lip, feels her heart pounding in her chest. _There. _She said it.

Nadine blinks. Her gaze darts between Elizabeth and Henry. Nadine clears her throat, but her voice still wavers a little when it comes out. "You… you mean—"

"We want to sleep with you," Elizabeth clarifies. She has brought her voice down to a low murmur, as if Nadine is a wild animal that she is trying not to scare. She sways closer, until she can feel the other woman's body heat radiating off her skin. Softer, she says, "We want to fuck you."

It's the expletive on her lips, Elizabeth thinks, that tips the scales. Because she hears the hitch in other woman's breathing, and then Elizabeth knows she's got her. She presses a finger gently under Nadine's chin and tilts her head up. She gives Nadine time to turn her away, to decide she doesn't want this, but when Nadine's eyes flutter closed instead, Elizabeth leans in and presses their lips together.

Nadine's lips are soft and pliant under her own. Besides a few drunken college makeout sessions, Elizabeth has never kissed a woman before. It's… softer. Sweeter. Nadine smells like jasmine and mint and kisses back with no hint of hesitation. She is the one who first presses her tongue against the seam of Elizabeth's lips, asking for entry.

Elizabeth opens her mouth with a small moan and slides her fingers through Nadine's curls. She presses her body fully against Nadine, backing them up until Nadine is pressed back against the island. Distantly, she wonders if Henry likes what he's seeing, and decides to ramp it up a notch. She slips her leg between Nadine's and presses her thigh against her, causing Nadine to tilt her hips into the pressure. Nadine's hands are cradling Elizabeth's face, but now they slide down her body until they're cradling Elizabeth's ass instead, pulling her closer.

After a long moment Elizabeth breaks away and presses her forehead against Nadine's. They're both breathing a little heavier, and sharing the air between them. Elizabeth glances over Nadine's shoulder at Henry, who looks anchored to the floor, watching them with intensity. In Nadine's ear, she whispers, "Why don't we take this upstairs?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_Elizabeth glances over Nadine's shoulder at Henry, who looks anchored to the floor, watching them with intensity. In Nadine's ear, she whispers, "Why don't we take this upstairs?"_

* * *

"Okay," Nadine says.

Elizabeth smiles, leads her by the hand up the stairs, with Henry following close behind. When they reach the bedroom, she turns to Nadine as Henry closes the door. She says, "It's whatever you want it to be, okay? Whatever you're comfortable with. If you want us to stop, just say so."

"I trust you," Nadine says. "I trust you both."

Henry comes up behind Nadine, but doesn't touch her. "What are you comfortable with?" he asks.

She turns. "I'm comfortable with you touching me," she offers. She moves closer to Henry and he places his hands on her waist. "I'm comfortable with you kissing me," she continues. Henry pulls her against him and lowers his mouth close to hers, close enough that he can feel her breath passing from slightly parted lips. When she doesn't pull away, he kisses her gently. It's slow and sweet; softer than how Elizabeth had kissed her downstairs.

Elizabeth comes up behind her and slips her hands under Nadine's top and up her back, under her bra strap. She kisses Nadine's neck softly as Nadine kisses Henry.

"I'm comfortable," Nadine continues, murmuring the words right up against his lips, "with you fucking me."

Henry growls, and Elizabeth nips sharply at the base of Nadine's neck, sinking her teeth into the space where neck meets shoulder and making Nadine yelp. Henry immediately stops what he's doing and fixes Elizabeth with a stern look. "Hey," he tells her, "be good."

"I'll be good," Elizabeth promises, but it doesn't sound like she means it the way Henry meant it. She sucks a small hickey on a sensitive spot just beneath Nadine's ear. "Are you comfortable with me fucking you too?" she asks Nadine.

"God, yes," Nadine breathes.

Elizabeth smiles. "Good." Her hands come out from under Nadine's shirt and move to the column of tiny buttons on the front. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

But Nadine suddenly turns so that they're facing each other and says, "You first." She grasps the hem of Elizabeth's shirt and pulls it swiftly over her head.

Nadine makes quick work of the rest; shoves Elizabeth's pants down her hips and unhooks her bra before Elizabeth retakes control. "Not so fast," Elizabeth admonishes, and she shoves Nadine backward until the other woman is pinned against Henry's chest. Henry helps by clamping his hands on her hips so that she can't move while Elizabeth undoes the buttons on Nadine's shirt. She brushes the two halves of it open, exposing creamy white torso and sheer, plum-colored lace, and then sheds the shirt and her own bra as well.

"Very nice," Henry says appreciatively of them both. He helps Nadine out of her shirt and then slides one hand up her abdomen and over the lacy cup, squeezing her breast. He moves his thumb over her nipple until it hardens under his touch.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, has leaned down to kiss the exposed skin of Nadine's chest. She makes her way to the breast that he's fondling. Henry pulls the cup down so that she can suck the bare nipple into her mouth, and Nadine moans, one hand coming up to grip Henry's forearm for support.

"Look at her," he murmurs into Nadine's ear. "This is turning her on so much, doing this to you. Imagine how wet she is right now. What you could do to her when she's all hot and bothered like this. Think about how _good_ you could make her feel, if I let you."

Elizabeth resurfaces on Nadine's other side. "Don't listen to him," she says dismissively. She kisses the sharp edge of Nadine's jaw with fondness. Honestly, for Nadine, it's this back and forth between the two of them that makes her crazy for them both. "You don't need his permission to touch me," Elizabeth says. As if to prove her point, she takes Nadine's hand and guides it right into her underwear.

Nadine needs no further direction from there. She slides her fingers fully through Elizabeth's heat and her breath hitches in her throat. "Fuck," she says. "You _are_ wet."

Henry changes places, moving behind Elizabeth to get her pants all the way off, and then her underwear off, too. Once she's fully naked from the waist down, Elizabeth widens her stance to give Nadine better access.

Nadine strokes her fingers gently over wet flesh, swirling teasingly over her entrance, then moving up to brush her clit. Elizabeth rocks her hips against each sensation, dropping her head back against Henry's shoulder, and then Nadine slips first one finger, then another, inside of her. Elizabeth moans. Behind her, Henry busies himself with removing the rest of her clothes as Nadine slides in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Not too slow," he offers helpfully, "but not too fast."

"Okay." Nadine bends her fingers, her wrist; experiments with angle and depth; adjusts her technique based on Elizabeth's response. It's when Nadine flexes her wrist back and curves her fingers that Elizabeth cries "_Oh!_" and thrusts her hips forward.

"Keep it up like that and she'll go off like a rocket," Henry says, "but she'll probably need a little clit stimulation, too—"

Before his sentence is even half out, Nadine is smirking at him like she already knows. And then she is on her knees in front of them both.

She leans in and pushes her tongue against Elizabeth's clit, and Elizabeth's knees nearly give out on her.

"Jesus," Elizabeth gasps. "Oh, God." She's fully leaning back against Henry now, hardly supporting any of her own weight.

"Is she good?" Henry says, voice husky with arousal. The visual of Nadine kneeling in front of his wife, and the unexpected swiftness with which it transpired, was almost enough to make him come in his pants, right then and there. He had thought, before, that the sight of someone else pleasuring his wife like this would make him crazy with jealousy, but _fuck_ if it isn't completely mesmerizing. He's hard as hell right now.

"Unh — god, Henry." Her body is practically vibrating, right down to her toes. "I think she's done this before," she mumbles.

"Is she better than me?" he asks teasingly. Elizabeth laughs, but it comes out half as a moan. And then with both hands, Henry reaches down between her legs and spreads her open for Nadine's convenience. Elizabeth cries out in intense pleasure.

"Fuck, that's perfect," she moans. She arches forward, hips chasing Nadine's tongue. "Don't stop, please please—" And then her whole body jerks and trembles and she's practically sitting on Nadine's face as she shakes and comes _hard_.

Henry removes his hands, uses them instead to keep Elizabeth upright where they stand. Nadine works her all the way through her climax with gentle kisses. After awhile, when she doesn't pull away but continues to tease tiny little aftershocks out of Elizabeth's body, Henry bodily drags her out of Nadine's reach. "You'll exhaust her," he says, sounding almost breathless.

Nadine looks up at him, lips and chin shiny-wet. "We can't have that," she murmurs, wiping her face with the back of her hand, and it sounds so awfully naughty. She stands up and kisses Elizabeth first, gently. She kisses Henry next, and he kisses her back hard, burying one hand in her hair, biting her lips, licking into her mouth, and tasting the remnants of his wife on her tongue.

"That," he says between kisses, "was incredibly hot."

When they break apart, Nadine adds matter-of-factly, "I _have_ done it before, by the way. But then, I did a lot of things in my dancer days." She smiles wryly, reaching for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth winds her arms around Nadine's waist in a loose-limbed hug, resting her head on Nadine's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting that," she sighs dreamily. She tucks her thumbs into the waistband of the pants Nadine is still inexplicably wearing and tugs. "That was amazing. But now can we please get you naked?"

Nadine gets her own pants off easily enough, even with Elizabeth draped all over around her. She stands there in her underwear and reaches around Elizabeth's pliant body to touch Henry. She brushes her hand over the rock-hard bulge in his pants, rubbing against it until he groans. "Are you next?" she asks softly, hopefully. She continues to feel him up, thinking about how big he feels and how fully he'll fill her later, and bites her lip.

But he pushes her hand away. "No," he says. "You are. I think you deserve something nice after that performance." He urges both women back toward the bed. To Elizabeth, he adds, "Don't you think so, babe?"

"Absolutely." She pulls back the duvet cover and climbs in, sitting back against the headboard, and Nadine goes after her.

Henry hooks his fingers into the sides of Nadine's panties as she crawls toward his wife, climbing on top of her, and he drags them down and off her hips. Nadine settles her body comfortably on top of the other woman until they're pressed together from hips to breasts, legs tangled together. Elizabeth unhooks Nadine's bra with one hand and pulls it free, casts it aside.

At the other end of the bed, Henry sheds the rest of his clothes without taking his eyes off the two women in front of him. He dips down and runs his tongue over Nadine's thigh, from the back of her knee to the curve of her ass. She shivers.

He does it again, this time ending with a teasing little flick of his tongue over the lips of her pussy. This nets him trembling hips and a tiny moan that his wife swallows. "She's sensitive," he remarks. He moves up their bodies and kisses along the length of Nadine's naked back when Nadine turns her head.

"It's been awhile," she says, almost apologetically.

He kisses her shoulder. "Nothing wrong with sensitive," he whispers.

"Henry will take extra care," Elizabeth promises. She wraps one arm around Nadine's waist and brings their lips together again. "We both will," she says, and kisses her. She gets one leg over Nadine's hip and uses the leverage to roll her onto her back.

And it's very distracting, Nadine finds, having a very naked and very eager Elizabeth McCord on top of her.

Elizabeth tangles their limbs together, pressing one bare thigh between her legs until Nadine moans. At Elizabeth's encouragement, she begins to rock her hips against it.

But all this, though wonderful in its own right, is making it very hard for Henry to get what _he_ wants. Exasperated, he finally says, "Babe, a little help here?" to snap Elizabeth out of her preoccupations.

"Oh! Yes." She rolls to the side and off of Nadine so that Henry can have access to her. As her pushes Nadine's thighs open, Elizabeth takes hold of one leg to keep it that way. "Can I have first taste?" she asks cheekily. She puts her face between Nadine's legs and takes one quick lick with her tongue before anyone else can say something about it.

"Good?" Henry looks amused, and Nadine is dazed by the surprise.

"Very good. All yours now," Elizabeth says smugly. And then she wraps her lips around a nipple the same instant that Henry wraps his lips around Nadine's clit.

"Aaah," Nadine gasps, caught off guard by the joint attack. She buries one hand in Elizabeth's hair and the other in Henry's. Her leg still has Elizabeth's arm hooked around it to keep her splayed and vulnerable to Henry's every whim.

"I thought you said before to work her up to it," Elizabeth remarks as she watches hungrily. "To tease her until she couldn't take it anymore."

"She's been waiting long enough. I thought she deserved some instant gratification," he replies during a pause. "But _you_ can eat her like that. You have to wait your turn, though." He smirks and swirls his tongue over her again.

When she begins to squirm too much, hips rolling all over Henry's face like she can't control herself, Elizabeth presses her down to the mattress. Nadine practically sobs. "Please," she moans, hands clenching on fistfuls of sheets.

Elizabeth holds her still with surprising strength. "Let Henry work," she admonishes gently.

As Nadine rises closer to her peak, Elizabeth kisses her again; doesn't stop kissing her; opens her mouth to her, hard and messy and downright _filthy_, sharing air and tongues, and moaning right up against her teeth.

And then Nadine rips her mouth away with a moan. "I'm gonna come," she cries. Her hips strain against Elizabeth's hands and Henry's mouth.

At her warning, Henry suddenly slides two thick fingers into her and curls them forward, causing Nadine to arch up with a squeal. And then he begins to suck on her clit with abandon. She cries out in a litany of curses now, whole body coiled tight and teetering on the edge. And then she breaks; shaking, shaking, shaking under Henry's lips and tongue and fingers.

Elizabeth presses her lips against the column of Nadine's throat as the other woman comes back down. "God, she's hot," Elizabeth mutters softly.

After a moment, Nadine covers her face as she laughs in disbelief. "Oh my god," she says through her hands. Henry shifts so that he's hovering over both her and Elizabeth and kisses them both on some expanse of skin that is accessible to him.

Elizabeth, cuddled up against Nadine's side, takes one of Nadine's hands and guides it over the prominent bulge in Henry's boxers. "See how hard you made him?" she asks Nadine softly. Nadine traces the contours of his cock through the fabric, and he grunts and pushes against her hand. Elizabeth asks, "Would you like to do something about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! We are nearing the end; here's the next-to-last chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Elizabeth, cuddled up against Nadine's side, takes one of Nadine's hands and guides it over the prominent bulge in Henry's boxers. "See how hard you made him?" she asks Nadine softly. Nadine traces the contours of his cock through the fabric, and he grunts and pushes against her hand. Elizabeth asks, "Would you like to do something about this?" _

_/_

Henry's breathing hitches when Nadine slips her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and brushes over his cock. "I would," she says. He takes off his boxers and now, Nadine wraps her whole hand around his shaft and gives him a full stroke. She urges him to lay flat on his back. His cock stands straight up in the air, so hard it looks almost painful, so thick that it makes her mouth water. She straddles his lower legs and gets to work kissing every hard, hot inch of him, not wasting any time.

Henry moans as he watches another woman who is not his wife nibble and suck on his cock. And fuck, it's hot.

Elizabeth kisses him lazily. "Enjoying yourself?" she asks.

"Oh yeah," he moans. His eyes roll back as Nadine's tongue does something particularly kind. "Fuck."

"Is she good?"

"So good."

Elizabeth smirks and nips at his bottom lip firmly. "Don't enjoy it too much. You still belong to me."

"Yes ma'am," he breathes. He runs one hand up Elizabeth's inner thigh before dragging his fingers through her wetness. Nadine seals her lips around the head of his cock and slides almost all the way down. "_Nadine_," he groans. "Jesus."

One of his hands is wrapped around Elizabeth's thigh, and he squeezes every time Nadine gives a hard suck. He doesn't grab Nadine's head or try to control her movements, which Nadine thinks is courteous of him. But then, she's always known him to be a gentleman.

Elizabeth leans over until she can reach Nadine's pussy with her own fingers. She caresses her with teasing and fluttery touches as this woman blows her husband, and it's enough stimulation to make Nadine wiggle her hips against the sensation. She moans around the cock in her mouth.

"I'm close," Henry grits out after some time.

But Elizabeth is the one in charge here. This is her show, and Nadine understands this. So she drags her tongue along Henry's shaft again before releasing him. She turns to Elizabeth. "Can I?" she asks. She won't without Elizabeth's permission.

"Do you want to?"

She nods. She pushes back against Elizabeth's fingers, still moving lazily between her legs.

Elizabeth turns to Henry. "I don't know, Henry, should I let her finish you off?"

"Yes," Henry says immediately. "Yes, please."

"Mm… no, not yet," she decides instead. "Slow down," she orders, and Nadine complies, taking Henry back into her mouth but this time slower, slower.

He groans and turns to his wife. "You're really mean, you know that?"

"I think Nadine would beg to differ," she says primly, and presses her fingers against the other woman's entrance before suddenly driving two of them in knuckle-deep.

Nadine gasps. She drags her fingernails down Henry's thighs. She practically inhales Henry's cock and nearly chokes on it. It makes Henry curse and tense, but he tries his hardest not to buck his hips.

Elizabeth leans in close to Nadine. As she pumps her fingers at a steady pace she asks her, "Do you think I'm mean?"

"Mm-mm," she mumbles from a full mouth, and it sounds largely like a _no_.

Elizabeth smiles in satisfaction. "That's what I thought." She turns to Henry. "See?"

"You don't play fair," he mumbles. And then, "_Fuck_," as Nadine pulls back to focus on the head of his cock, seeking out all the sensitive spots with her lips and tongue.

Elizabeth slips her fingers out, coated in her wetness, and brushes it over Henry's shaft. She leans in and licks it off, then runs her tongue over the base of him, dipping lower to pay close attention to his balls; she takes first one and then the other gently into her mouth the way he likes before licking back up the shaft.

Near the top, her tongue darts out playfully around him to touch Nadine's tongue. Their faces are so close together, and now they're just sliding their lips over either side of Henry's cock, practically making out with each other with it standing proudly between them.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Henry says in a strangled voice. He can't tear his eyes away from them.

Elizabeth runs her tongue lewdly up the side of his shaft once more before allowing Nadine to retake full control of her blowjob. In Nadine's ear, but loud enough for Henry to hear her, she asks, "Do you want him to come in your mouth?"

"Mhmm," Nadine mumbles.

She turns to Henry. "Do you wanna come in her mouth?"

"Yes," he gasps.

"Okay." She strokes her hand lightly down Nadine's back. Finally, she says, "Make him come."

"Oh thank god," Henry says — or tries to say, because Nadine has immediately begun sucking him off like she's trying to suck his balls right out of his dick, and he nearly blacks out for a second. He explodes a moment later, with Nadine swallowing every last drop.

She releases him gently from her mouth when he begins to soften.

Henry turns to Elizabeth, still panting. "I think," he says once he's caught his breath a little, "that she needs another one."

"I've been waiting for that," Elizabeth says. She eyes him. "You'll be back in the game soon, right?"

"Oh trust me, there's no way I'm missing out on the rest of tonight." There's a glint in Henry's eye. "If you give me something hot to watch, it'll take less time."

Elizabeth grins wickedly. She turns to Nadine, brushing a hand up her leg. "I guess we'd better give him a show."

Nadine rises up on her knees, pulling Elizabeth up with her, and captures her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. One of her hands sink into blonde curls while the other covers Elizabeth's breasts and squeezes. She holds Elizabeth's head in place and takes aggressive control, licking into her mouth, sucking on her lip, nipping with her teeth. She guides Elizabeth down, urging her flat onto her back and climbing on top. Nadine is fully aware of the performance aspect of this, knows that Henry is watching them, and she wants to give him a good show. Elizabeth, it seems, is on the same page.

"Sit on my face," Elizabeth says when they finally break apart for air.

"Yeah?" She hesitates, unsure, but Elizabeth is already trying to pull her up.

"C'mere."

Nadine starts to move, but Henry speaks up.

"No," he says gruffly, and she pauses. He places his hands on Nadine's shoulders to guide her. "Like this," he murmurs, and turns her around so that when she goes to straddle Elizabeth's face he'll get the full frontal view, with Nadine facing him and not the wall.

Nadine swings her leg over Elizabeth's face, and then hovers. But while she is hesitant, Elizabeth is not. Elizabeth wraps her hands around Nadine's thighs and pulls her down, and when she becomes close enough, she gives her a strong lick with her tongue.

Nadine shudders. "Fuck," she swears. She spreads her thighs further apart to lower herself closer to Elizabeth's tongue. "_Oh_."

For a few minutes, Henry simply watches, trying to sear the intense image of his wife eating out another woman into his brain forever. Then, because participating is better than watching, he makes room for himself between Elizabeth's legs. Nadine might have been good, he thinks, but no one can do this the way he knows he can.

Elizabeth's legs shift against the sheets at the first touch of his tongue, and he watches her hands clench on Nadine's thighs, hears her moan into Nadine's pussy. Nadine is practically rocking herself against Elizabeth's face now, has one hand on her own breast and the other gripping the headboard behind her for stability. She is watching him just as intently, entranced by the sight of him eating out her former boss. Her _boss_, who is currently buried tongue-deep in Nadine's pussy and driving her ten kinds of crazy.

Henry is seized by an idea. Carefully, he pulls back the hood of Elizabeth's clit and flutters his tongue over it the way she always loves best. Her hips buck. And then Nadine suddenly rears up with a harsh moan.

She looks down at Henry in disbelief. "What was that?" Nadine asks.

He grins smugly. "Her favorite."

"Jesus Christ." Nadine bites her lip, and her brow furrows as she leans forward a little. Henry can see her hips trembling ever so slightly. Whatever Elizabeth is doing, she's doing it the right way. Nadine looks at him and opens her mouth like she wants to say something, but nothing comes out.

"You okay?" he asks.

"More than okay, I…" She bites her lip again. And then her eyes flutter shut and she grinds her hips down slightly with a sharp little intake of breath.

"What is it, Nadine?"

"I wanna see you fuck her," she says breathlessly.

He wants that too. He isn't quite hard yet, but almost. "You wanna watch," he says.

"God yes, I—" she starts, but then her eyes glaze over and she gasps. She tenses all over, and then she's crying out as she comes on Elizabeth's face.

Henry grazes his teeth over Elizabeth, sucks down hard on her clit, and thinks he will never ever forget the sight of Nadine Tolliver coming apart with his wife's tongue between her legs. God, what a thought.

Nadine collapses to the side, chest still heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Elizabeth looks down at Henry and her face is a mess, but she's grinning in satisfaction as she says to him, "I did it." And it might be one of the sexiest things she's said to him all night. He reaches underneath himself and tugs on his cock. He's still semi-soft but rapidly hardening and he swears to God he's gonna fuck the daylights out of both of them.

He climbs higher up the bed and kisses all over Elizabeth's face, cleaning her off. He guides her hand down to his cock, which is at half-mast now and will definitely get there in her hands. Elizabeth automatically wraps her hand around him and pumps him with full, steady strokes, root to tip, until he gets there.

"She wants to watch me fuck you," he says.

"Yeah?"

Nadine is laying next to them, turned on her side so she can watch them make out, and Elizabeth reaches for her, blindly searches for her hand, and when she finds it she tangles their fingers together loosely. When she and Henry break apart she says, "Well, we shouldn't let her down. She _is_ our guest, after all."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously… _

"_She wants to watch me fuck you." _

_Elizabeth says, "Well, we shouldn't let her down. She is our guest, after all."_

/

Henry guides his cock to Elizabeth's opening and she hooks one leg around him. She tilts her hips up at the same time that he pushes forward, and all three people in the bed moan as he slides home. Elizabeth is wet enough that he can do it in one stroke. And she's keyed up enough, she thinks, that this isn't gonna take her long at all.

Henry sets an easy rhythm, in and out in long strokes that build her slowly. Elizabeth turns her head and Nadine is already there, capturing her lips in a sensuous kiss.

Nadine moves her lips down the side of Elizabeth's neck, nibbles across her shoulder, and then runs her tongue down her breast and over her nipple. Nadine works her mouth on her nipple, using lips and tongue and even a little teeth because it makes Elizabeth gasp a little in the back of her throat. As she's doing this, she slides one of her hands down Elizabeth's abdomen and rests it lightly over her mons.

"Oh, don't tease," Elizabeth says, and so Nadine slides her hand lower, one finger touching her where she and Henry are joined. She releases Elizabeth's nipple and turns to look, wants to see what she's doing.

Nadine feels Henry's cock slide under her finger, slick with Elizabeth's wetness, then runs her fingertip over Elizabeth's clit.

"_Yes_, keep doing that," Elizabeth moans. And so Nadine rubs tight little circles on her clit to help her along. Elizabeth arches her back and curls one hand over the outside of Henry's bicep. "Henry, harder," she pleads. He doesn't have to be told twice. It takes just a few more strokes until she's flying, and Nadine presses her other hand down hard on her pelvis to hold her down so that Henry can keep fucking her right on through her orgasm.

When she relaxes down into the mattress, Henry stills and eventually slips out of her, still fully hard.

"Go on," Elizabeth says to no one in particular, still flat on her back and dazed.

Henry pulls Nadine toward him by the hips as he lies back, and urges her to straddle him. He wraps his hand around his cock and Nadine slowly lowers herself onto it. She goes slowly and repeatedly because it's been awhile for her and because he's… well. It's a little burn to take him all in.

She exhales shakily, fully seated. "Wow," she breathes.

"Tight," Henry grits out. His hands clamp down on her hips. "You okay?"

Nadine looks down at him, eyes slightly unfocused. "Better than okay," she says.

"Good."

She raises up on her knees and sinks down on him again. "Fuck," she whispers, biting her lip. God, it's been _way_ too long. Henry and Elizabeth are both watching her, and the heat of their combined gaze feels like it's setting her alight.

It takes her and Henry a moment to find a rhythm that works for them both; when they fumble with each other everyone has to laugh a little. Nadine remembers a little better than Henry that every first time goes something like this. But it doesn't take long for them to get it — at the very least, they are both experienced enough to acclimate quickly to each other.

Once they find their pace, Nadine rides him with a fluid rolling of her hips and he matches her stroke for stroke, hands sliding up and down her thighs. They're completely immersed in each other, and Elizabeth watches them hungrily, her own hands reaching out to touch random parts of their bodies.

But after a few minutes of this Elizabeth decides she wants to jump back into the game, so she gets up onto her knees facing Nadine and then swings one leg over Henry's head. She looks down at him, grinning playfully. Not only does he look willing; he looks like she's going to send him right to heaven. He pulls her down onto his face with a muffled groan.

Elizabeth is hypersensitive still, and every stroke of Henry's tongue over her pussy makes her hips and thighs twitch.

Nadine is fucking herself cross-eyed, nearly, and the sight in front of her is potentially going to throw her over the edge. She leans forward and grabs Elizabeth urgently by the neck and pulls her in for a sensuous kiss, moaning into her mouth and pushing her tongue inside. Underneath, Henry can somewhat hear them making out on top of him and he wonders if he will be able to last long enough to satisfy both women again before he explodes. They aren't making it easy.

But then Elizabeth suddenly breaks the kiss and clambers off of him, panting. "Henry, I wanna see you _fuck_ her," she says, "like, into the mattress." They switch positions at her bidding.

Henry flips Nadine onto her back and then Elizabeth props one of Nadine's legs on his shoulder, opening her up. It turns out that this is _really good_ for Nadine. When he pushes into her, she cries out in pleasure.

Nadine has very little leverage in this position and is mostly at the mercy of Henry's cock and Elizabeth's hands, and he fucks her in deep, full strokes until she is mostly just a whimpering mess.

Elizabeth slides her hands up Nadine's torso, cups her breast and pinches her nipple between her fingers until it makes her squeak. "Is he good enough for you?" she murmurs into Nadine's ear.

"Fuck," Nadine exclaims. She clutches desperately at Henry's shoulders as he pile-drives her into the mattress.

"What do you need, Nadine?" Elizabeth asks.

"M-more," she pleads. "Harder."

Henry's head shoots up to look at Elizabeth, laid out next to them and greedily trailing her hands over Nadine's body. They exchange looks and grin at each other widely. Nadine did indeed like it _like that._

"I knew it," Elizabeth says to him. There's a hungry glint in her eye. "Get her on her knees," she says. "Give her what she wants." _Fuck her brains out,_ she doesn't say.

Henry immediately slips out of her. Nadine protests the loss, but then he turns her onto her knees and she immediately takes advantage of her new position to crawl on top of Elizabeth on jellied legs; kisses her hard on the mouth before taking her nipple gently between her teeth. She nips lightly and then swirls her tongue over it until Elizabeth starts making tiny sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat. And then Henry suddenly pushes into her again and makes her gasp. Her back arches reflexively and her hips push back against his. He goes to town.

Nadine upper body collapses forward. She presses her forehead against Elizabeth's shoulder and takes the pounding like a champ. Elizabeth wraps her arms around her, scratches her nails down her back possessively as the other woman moans. "That's it," Elizabeth murmurs. She slips one of her hands underneath her and presses a finger to Nadine's clit and Nadine nearly sobs.

"Oh my _God_," she chokes out. Henry continues to fuck her unrelentingly and Elizabeth swirls the pad of her finger against her clit. Nadine's whole body trembles between them. One of her hands reaches out and grasps at the pillows. A few moments later, her muscles bunch up tightly and she gasps and then flies off the edge, crying out into Elizabeth's shoulder.

Henry rides her through it until Nadine seems to slump against Elizabeth's body, draped weakly on top of her. Henry slows down. He stares at Elizabeth, looking for direction. He's close to the edge himself too and Elizabeth knows. She pulls Nadine up her body a little so that she's somewhat out of the way, and then Elizabeth opens her own legs. "Come here."

Henry pulls out of Nadine. He lines up his cock with Elizabeth's entrance by feeling alone, and then slams himself home. She gasps and arches her back as he pumps his hips a few more times and then spends himself inside her with a plaintive groan.

"Jesus Christ," he pants.

He's laying on top of both women in a tangle of legs and sweat. After a moment, he rolls to the side and takes Nadine with him, laying her on his chest. Elizabeth curls herself around them both. He and Nadine are practically melting against one another but Elizabeth, Henry notices right away, is tense. When he runs his hand down her flank, she feels as tightly-strung as piano wire.

"You're still worked up," he says softly.

Nadine turns her head to look at Elizabeth. "We can fix that," she says softly. Nadine rolls off of Henry and moves to the other side of Elizabeth's body, nudging the other woman onto her back and urging her to spread her legs. She crouches down on her knees and slides first two, and then three fingers inside Elizabeth's dripping pussy.

He captures Elizabeth's lips in a deep kiss as Nadine fucks her with her fingers, and as Elizabeth moans into his mouth Henry reaches down to rub her clit in a pattern that is always guaranteed to send her over the edge. He breaks the kiss and tells Nadine to fuck her faster. Seconds later, Elizabeth's hips lift off the bed and she clenches repeatedly around Nadine's fingers.

Henry stops, but Nadine continues to pump her fingers gently. She curls them forward, and Elizabeth inhales sharply as a small aftershock goes through her. Nadine smiles in self-satisfaction, and then withdraws her fingers and licks them clean.

The three of them lay in a comfortable, sated silence, curled together with arms and legs thrown across each other.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water," Elizabeth announces after a long moment. Nadine makes a noise of acknowledgement. Henry however, is already dozing off. Elizabeth sighs. "Men," she says, and Nadine chuckles softly.

Nadine sits up on the edge of the mattress. Elizabeth slips out of bed and disappears into her closet for a moment; re-emerges wrapped in a silky blue robe tied tight around her waist. She tosses a second one — black — at Nadine, who catches it one handed. "The bathroom is just through there if you need it," she tells her, pointing. "I'm gonna go get the scotch."

Elizabeth makes her way down to the kitchen. She gets herself a cup of water right from the tap and takes a long drink. She leaves the glass in the sink and sets about collecting the decanter of Glenlivet from the living room and tumblers from the cabinet. She's halfway up the stairs when the landline begins to ring.

"Dammit," she mutters. She walks back down, sets down her things on the table and picks up the phone.

DS, informing her that she has an… unexpected visitor. Elizabeth purses her lips. She sighs. "Let him in, I guess." She ties her robe tighter around her body and hopes she can make this quick. She reaches the foyer just as her visitor steps through the door.

"Mike," she says. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Mike Barnow looks at her state of undress and pauses. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not as long as we can make this quick. What's up?"

Before he can make any further comment, they both hear the sound of light footsteps coming down the kitchen stairs and Elizabeth resists the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. _Damn it, _she thinks. She can already see in her mind all the different ways this situation could unfold, because those aren't Henry's footsteps. She knows that, but Mike doesn't.

"Hi, Henry," Mike calls out.

This is followed by a long, painful silence. Elizabeth pictures Nadine standing frozen in the kitchen at the sound of a voice she knows very well but perhaps wants nothing to do with. Finally, slow reluctant steps toward the living room. Nadine can't hide in the kitchen forever, after all.

When she comes into view, there's a little tug of arousal in the pit of Elizabeth's belly, but also a curdling uneasiness. Because Nadine looks ravishing, all sex-mussed hair and creamy skin, wrapped in tissue-thin silk that does nothing to hide the contours of her body. More notably though, she looks thoroughly fucked. And Mike of all people knows exactly what that looks like on her.

His eyes go almost comically wide, and he begins to sputter. Elizabeth takes this as her cue to push him out the door as Nadine stands there looking wholly embarrassed.

Elizabeth pushes him back through the entryway, and Mike is indignant and bewildered and just a little bit ticked off. "I can't believe you!" he hisses.

"We were just having dinner," she says.

"Oh really," he says dryly. "What did you eat?"

Elizabeth turns slightly red. She decides not to address the blatant euphemism. "Whatever you came by to discuss can wait until Monday."

"Bess, you are _married_!"

"That's our business."

"'Our business'." He squints at her suspiciously. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Are you _both_ fucking her?!" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, and he sputters some more. "Are you two in a marital crisis?"

"I'll ask Henry," she replies mildly.

"You're crazy."

She pushes him through the first door. "This has been awkward enough for one night. Good_bye_, Mike."

He turns, holding up one hand. "Elizabeth wait," he says. "Just tell me what the hell you're doing. Seriously. As your friend."

"What we're 'doing' is between the three of us and doesn't involve you."

"But you—"

"Mike," she says sweetly. "She isn't yours anymore." Elizabeth closes the door in his face.

* * *

_A/N: That's all, folks! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
